Pokemon silver, crystal nuzlocke story
by kaito and D
Summary: This is my personal experience playing 2 pokemon games as nuzlockes. I had gotten attached to both my character's gave them personalities, etc. Please enjoy, and I need constructive criticism please.
1. Chapter 1 Get going

Sitting outside, residing in newbark town. A young woman left her home, after alerting her mother. This young woman with brown skin, pretty brown eyes and jet black hair, in a braided ponytail, and a small scar on her left cheek was Kenchi. She straightened out her yellow dress and sighed, a bit nervous. Kenchi- "huh... i guess it's time...". she looked up, smiling confidently. Kenchi-" my journey starts here.". Just before heading to professor elm's lab, right next door, she was stopped by a boy, similar of age. " Took you long enough, kenchi" The boy snickered. Unlike kenchi, his hair was brown and feathered. His eyes were a muddy green color. And he constantly had a grin, and bared a black sleevles shirt with jean shorts. Kenchi smiled. kenchi-" jean, do you have everything you need?". Jean though for a moment and nodded. knowing he had what he needed. jean-" that's right, i made sure of it." kenchi- "okay... but don't expect me to help you if you need sonething". she brushed passed him purposely. jean- "hey!" he laughed, chasing her the rest of the way to professor elm's lab. ready to begin their pokemon adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 I choose you

Jean and Kenchi burst through the door of Elm's lab, nearly ramming into the lab assistant. They were stopped by professor Elm's pacing. wondering what the problem was.

kenchi- " sir, are you okay?" she gave him a concerned look, truely worried. Jean however, being impatient and rash, wasn't as worried.

Jean- " you're supposed to give us a pokemon, right?" he ask almost whining about it.

Kenchi, pretty embarrassed for him, nudged his arm and gave him a scolding glare. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically. They both turned their attention to Elm as he sighed.

Elm- " that was today wasn't it? I'm sorry kids but... I have to meet with my old acquaintance, he's always finding new discoveries and apparently it's the real deal this time. and I'm already wrapped up in my research and-"

kenchi- " what if we go in your place? that way, we can report back to you and you can keep up your own research... or.. maybe not?

she looked at Jean, wondering if he'd approve. To her surprise, he smiled and nodded.

jean- " totally! we could get it done. but, we can't go into tall grass alone so..." He pointed over to the table, sitting there, three pokeballs. Elm gleamed with happiness, able to be at some ease.

Elm- " yes, that's a good idea. please, both of you pick one."

Kenchi and Jean walked towards the table, having already known which pokemon they'd choose. Kenchi looked down at the Chikorita pokeball and giggled with glee, taking it. Jean smirked at the totodile pokeball, feeling as he made the best choice.

elm- " you two have made amazing choices. would you like to give them a name?"

kenchi- " I'll call her spice, i think it fits a grass type."

jean- " let's see... raptor! i really like that name."

professor Elm smiled and gave them each his number, in case anything came up. His assistant even bestowed them each with a potion as they head out. on their way to Mr. pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3 A nuzlocke promise

Kenchi and Jean, now accompanied by their new pokemon, begun to traverse through route 29. Jean smiled confidently, eagerly waiting for any new pokemon to pop up. Kenchi on the other hand, walked closely behind him, a bit uneasy. Jean turned around and sighed.

Jean- " look Kenchi, if you're going to be a trainer, you're gonna have to not fear so many pokemon..."

kenchi- " i am not!"

Kenchi stomped her foot in protest. Feeling hurt, she turned away from him and crossed her arms. Hearing a small squeaking noise, she looked down and noticed a sentrent, looking up at her happily. Jean noticed and smiled.

Jean- " now's your chance, go ahead and take this one on."

Kenchi shivered and threw out her Chikorita. when the sentrent took stance, she returned it and ran behind Jean. He smiled and sighed, throwing out his Totodile. On the single command " Use scratch" the Totodile charged at the sentrent and delivered a fierce swipe, defeating it in a single hit.

Jean- " easy! i guess raptor here is a hard hitter."

Kenchi crossed her arms in a fit of jealousy.

Kenchi- " anyone could've that... you won't be able to just fight things head on. If you attack and attack, then you'll just be swinging aimlessly. it's better to think these things..."

jean- " says you, you don't even attack... I know, how about we make a little wager?"

Kenchi tilted her head curiously.

Kenchi- " what type of wager?"

Jean- " to see which one of us has the best strategy. it's called a Nuzlocke. I read about it a few days before our journey. We have to catch the first thing we see on a route. We have to name each Pokemon we catch..."

kenchi- " easy, i was planning on doing that anyways."

Jean- " but most important, we have to release any pokemon that faints during battle."

Kenchi's initial expression changed, from confident to shocked. She couldn't bare to imagine her Pokemon leaving her. Seeing this, Jean looked away, having alternate intention of doing the nuzlocke.

Jean- " not only will it show who's strategy is more effective, it'll also push us to strengthen our bane. if you can't attack, and i can't plan, then what'll happen during a really tough battle?"

Kenchi looked down, saddened, but understanding. She took a deep breath before answering.

Kenchi- " Alright, I'll do this challenge as well. I'll keep every Pokemon with me, until the very end."

Jean smiled, happy to see this side of Kenchi. He took her hand, still feeling as though he had to protect her, and lead her through the route. Heading towards Mr. Pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Pokemon

After trudging through the route and cherrygrove city, Kenchi and Jean had arrived just in front of the home of Mr. Pokemon. Taking a glance, the two were arguably disappointed.

" wow..." Jean said with a yawn, " this is the place?".

" I know." Kenchi added. " it's honestly pretty basic. But we shouldn't judge.".

Just before she was able to knock, Jean had opened the door, rushing inside.

" Yo!" he began, " We're here for Professor Elm!"

Upon entering so abruptly, Jean had gotten glares from The professor and his assistant. Kenchi shyly shuffled her way in, preparing to defuse the ominous tension.

She briefly explained," Hi, we're here for Professor Elm in newbark town, he ask-"

The professor had stood up and walked over to Kenchi. She shivered a bit, being face to face with the professor, but was slowly feeling relieved when handed a mysterious egg. Kenchi looked up, relived at the smiling Professor Oak.

" young lady," oak said, " Please take this to professor Elm himself. I hope I can trust you, though if Elm gave you this Pokemon, you must be dependable.".

" Alright!" Jean had yelled, breaking the peace, yet again. " Let's back home, and start our own quests, finally!".

Just as the two were about to leave, Oak had held back Jean. Though struggling, Oak had kept a grip.

shaking his head, oak said, " You, my dear boy, need to learn some manners, and some patience. I see that unlike hers, your Pokemon is hurt. You can wait a while, as he heals."

Before kenchi could even process, she had been shut out of the house. She leaned against the door, waiting for Jean's Pokemon to heal up, until she heard a ringing noise from her pokegear...


End file.
